Pet Me, Papa
by The Emcee
Summary: Izuku has a quirk, one that gives him the attributes of a cat. Aizawa is pleased with this.


Title: Pet Me, Papa

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Aizawa Shouta/Midoriya Izuku

Rating: M for sexual content

Summary: Izuku has a quirk, one that gives him the attributes of a cat. Aizawa is pleased with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom or the characters. This is a work of fiction.

A/N: So, Aizawa is probably my favorite pro-hero. And Izuku is my favorite green bean. And cats are my favorite animal. And I'm crazy, so the idea for this fic popped into my head. It's yaoi, so if you don't like that, then you probably shouldn't read this. If you do read this, let me know what you thought in the towel section down below. Enjoy!

 **~…~**

 **Pet Me, Papa**

 **~…~**

Izuku purred as Shouta stroked his bare back and he snuggled against him, causing the pro-hero to chuckle fondly. His tail twitched lazily back and forth, indicating his happiness and contentment. A surge of adoration and love swelled inside of his chest and he nuzzled those cute ears that were almost hidden in unruly, curly green hair.

When Shouta had stepped into his classroom on the first day of the semester, he definitely hadn't been expecting a student with a quirk that gave him the ears and tail of a cat. It wasn't until he started up the exercises that he realized that the quirk gave the boy the reflexes and agility of one as well. Shouta had seen people with quirks that basically turned them into anthropomorphic animals, but he hadn't seen a mix quite like Izuku. No, there was something different about the boy, he could tell from day one.

As the days passed by, Shouta found himself itching to pet those ears and coo at him just like he did to ever cat he saw on the streets. He did his best to restrain himself for as long as possible, but after the USJ incident, when Izuku flung himself in Shigaraki's way to protect him, Shouta's will power pretty much crumbled.

After his bandages were removed, Shouta, against his better judgment, made his move. He was surprised to find that Izuku shared his irrational crush. Things were pretty chaste at first; all Shouta did was cuddle and pet Izuku, reveling in the feel of the soft fur beneath his fingertips. Izuku loved receiving the attention, just like a cat, and often found himself yearning to be by Shouta's side constantly. The longer then continued their odd relationship, the more physical things became.

Soon, Shouta found himself pressing soft kisses to Izuku's hair and face, kisses that Izuku gladly returned. And Shouta realized that if he trailed his fingers down Izuku's spine with a feather-light touch, his tail would arch and stiffen and he would shudder deliciously in the hero's arms. Things went further downhill from there and before long he had bedded his little neko.

Prior to his unorthodox relationship with Izuku, Shouta had never really been interested in sex or relationships. He found them irrational and unnecessary, but now, while he knows that what he feels for Izuku is irrational, he doesn't run from it or try to deny the both of them what they truly want. Now, he doubted he could leave Izuku even if he wanted to.

And he never wanted to.

Yes, they had to keep their relationship secret even though such relationships weren't entirely unheard of in this day and age. Still, it was better to be safe and sorry, and normally, Shouta would abide by the laws that were set in place to prevent the 'corruption' of the young. But, as Izuku pointed out, each prefecture had their own laws considering consent, and he was old enough to differentiate right from wrong anyway. That pretty much extinguished whatever doubt and hesitance Shouta had about their relationship.

Izuku squirmed in his arms and scooted until his back was flush against Shouta's chest. His movements brought Shouta out of his trance and he smiled softly, nuzzling into his soft hair and against those soft ears while his hand continued stroking up and down his neko's spine. Then, Izuku's butt wiggled against his crotch for a moment, as though he were trying to get comfortable. It happened a second, third, and forth time. The fifth time, Shouta groaned and reached down to grip Izuku's hips.

All of that squirming had caused his cock to harden, a feat that wasn't difficult as he had been half hard to begin with. He heard a soft giggle come from his neko and Shouta knew that this had been his plan from the first butt wiggle ten minutes ago. The little minx. Well, Shouta couldn't say that he didn't want him; he always craved Izuku. His sweet, little kitten had gotten under his skin and was in his very veins; he was a part of Shouta now whether he liked it or not. There was no way Shouta would give Izuku up without a fight.

A soft, barely audible moan escaped Izuku's lips as he ground back against Shouta's cock, no longer bothering to hide what he was doing. Shouta felt a smirk spread across his face as he dipped his head down and lightly nipped and kissed Izuku's neck playfully. His neko purred loudly and reached a hand back to tangle in Shouta's dark hair. The pro-hero's lips traveled up his neck and across his check until they found those delightful, pouty lips.

They kissed passionately, Izuku's mouth opening almost immediately to allow Shouta access. The soft purr fluttered and turned into a high pitched mew as Shouta's arms wrapped around his waist. One hand crawled down to Izuku's erection, the fingers dancing oh, so lightly along the way. When that handed wrapped around his erection, Izuku gasped and arched his back, causing his backside to rub delectably against Shouta's cock.

Each stroke was slow and gentle, giving his neko barely any friction, yet it caused Izuku to writhe in his arms. Shouta's other hand moved to Izuku's backside and massaged the soft, tender flesh there. After minutes to stroking and massaging, Shouta started to gently probe his neko's entrance. He had already been stretched and prepared once this evening, but he wouldn't dare hurt Izuku. That wasn't what he wanted; he wanted them to both be pleasured.

Izuku released a faint mewl as Shouta inserted one finger into him. He squirmed a bit as that finger ventured as deep as it could go, feeling around inside of him as though it were the first time. It wasn't; not by a long shot. A second finger soon joined in and Shouta began to scissor and stretch him more thoroughly. Shouta started thrusting his fingers in and out of his kitten, every so often hitting his prostate. With every brush against his prostate, Izuku moaned and rocked back against those devilish fingers.

The more Izuku rocked back against Shouta's fingers, the more he ground against the pro-hero's cock. It was becoming too much for Shouta to hold back; as much as he enjoyed teasing Izuku, right now wasn't the time. He was just as needy and aroused as the neko in his arms and he wanted him.

Retracting his fingers, Shouta turned slightly to the right and reached for the bottle of lubricant they had used an hour before. After applying a generous amount to his cock, Shouta slowly entered Izuku, groaning as he felt that familiar, tight heat surround him once more.

Once he was fully sheathed inside, Shouta paused, enjoying the feel of Izuku around him. This never got old, this feeling of completion and wholeness he felt every single time he made love to Izuku. Never before had anyone made him feel this way, both in bed and outside of it. That was what made him throw caution to the wind and do the most irrational thing he had ever done in his entire life. Regardless of the cost or stakes, Izuku was worth everything and more.

"Mmm, Shouta, move," Izuku whined softly.

"Heh, you're rather demanding tonight, aren't you, kitten?" Shouta replied.

All Izuku could do was moan and rock back against him. There was no other answer Shouta could want.

Without another moment's hesitation, Shouta pulled out until only the tip of his cock remained inside of Izuku. In one swift motion, he thrust back in, his own body shuddering along with Izuku's. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of heated moans and skin slapping against skin. The smell of sex and musk filled the air, joined by the faint trace of sweat as they continued their love making.

In, out, in, out.

It was a rhythm both Izuku and Shouta were well acquainted with. The feel of Izuku's smaller body, one that fit comfortably in his arms and his warm, all-encompassing heat were more familiar to Shouta than his own body was. He had memorized the placement of every freckle and every scar. No one could compare to Izuku's unique beauty, not to him.

In, out, in, out.

Faster. Faster. Faster.

Hearing that melodic voice moan his name and cry for him and him alone was more addictive than any drug could ever be. Shouta was confident that Izuku would be the death of him some day, and he was perfectly fine with that. To die by the hand of such a creature would be magnificent. Yes, he knew that his thoughts weren't rational and made little sense, but he found that he didn't care about any of that. Not now.

In.

Out.

Faster.

Hard.

In.

Out.

Faster.

Harder.

Harder.

Izuku was a mess in his embrace. Sweat trailed down his body and onto the already dirtied sheets. His face was flushed a marvelous red and his hips jerked forward as Shouta's hand around his cock pumped him faster and harder. He shuddered, writhed, and jerked with the force of Shouta's love making. Every brush against the neko's prostate made him cry out and squirm even more. And the pro-hero knew that he was so close to coming, so very close.

"Come for me, kitten," Shouta whispered in Izuku's ear.

With one more jerk of his hand, he felt Izuku's body stiffen and tense as he reached his climax. Cum shot out in streaks on the sheets and across Izuku's stomach. As his body tensed, it tightened around Shouta's cock, making him growl deeply in his throat. A few more thrusts was all it took to cause him to climax as well. Buried as deep inside Izuku as he could be, Shouta came, filling him once more with his seed. He rode out his orgasm until his energy was spent, then he collapsed behind Izuku on the bed.

Both of them were panting and soaked with sweat, and cum in Izuku's case. A soft, low purr emanated from his chest and Shouta smiled tiredly before pulling his neko flush against his chest. They both stayed that way even as sleep claimed them for the night. And when they woke, naked, tired, and sore, their hearts were lighter and filled with love.


End file.
